


Bienvenido en mi vida

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Yo no entiendo” el menor le dijo una noche, semi-tumbado en el diván. “porque seas tan obstinado diciendo que no puedes amar a nadie.” extendió la mano buscando la del mayor, dejando deslizar sus dedos en los espacios entres los suyos. “A mí me parece que tengas perfectamente éxito”





	Bienvenido en mi vida

**Bienvenido en mi vida**

Keito había tratado de decírselo muchas veces. Había tratado de decirle que no podían estar juntos, había tratado de decirle que no era hecho para amar a alguien, que iba a decepcionarlo y que ambos habrían acabado heridos por esa torpe tentativa de amarse.

Pero Yuto nunca había sido demasiado propenso a escucharlo, y en ese caso también había decidido de salirse con la suya, colándose lentamente en su vida, nutriendo esa hambre de afecto que Keito ni siquiera sabía de tener, convenciéndolo día tras día a aceptarlo como parte de su cotidianidad.

“Yo no entiendo” el menor le dijo una noche, semi-tumbado en el diván. “porque seas tan obstinado diciendo que no puedes amar a nadie.” extendió la mano buscando la del mayor, dejando deslizar sus dedos en los espacios entres los suyos. “A mí me parece que tengas perfectamente éxito” comentó, apretando su mano, pasando distraídamente las yemas en las venas en relieve.

Keito se mordió un labio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

A veces, por mucho increíble que su comportamiento podía ser, envidiaba como Yuto siempre tuviera éxito de ver todo en la prospectiva mejor, exactamente como en ese momento.

“Entonces, no estoy haciendo nada por ti. No estoy haciendo nada para encorajar esta locura, y tú que me dices que puedo amarte es...” se enrojó, dejando su mano. “No tiene sentido, Yuto.”

Nakajima cogió los hombros, improvisamente reflexivo.

“Yo solo necesito que tú me dejes hacerlo. Estoy seguro de poderte convencer que eres tú que te equivoques.” se arrodilló en el diván con un salto, acercándose a él. “¿Por qué rechazas de tratar?” preguntó, serio.

Keito puso una cara decepcionada. No sabía cómo explicarle lo que iba mal, no sabía que decirle y cómo hacerle entender lo que pensaba.

“No lo sé, Yutti.” empezó a decir, apretando los labios entre los dientes. “Nunca he sido bravo con las personas. No sé lo que hacer y no sé cómo comportarme en una relación. Yo...” se enrojó violentamente, bajando los ojos al suelo. “Nunca me he abierto con nadie. Y hay algo de que no me gustaría hablar, mientras si estuviera contigo tras me sentiría de hacerlo y... y no quiero. No estoy habituado, no es algo que me gustaría.” lo miró otra vez, tímidamente, buscando el menor que lo miraba con aire serio. “No quiero lamentarme de algo pasado años atrás, que ahora me impiden de pensar de poder amar a alguien. Lo siento, Yuto.”

Nakajima frunció el ceño, aparentemente perplejo.

Pero al final, contra viento y marea, sonrió.

“A mí me interesa todo. Me interesa todo lo que has pasado, me interesa todo lo que has hecho. Todo lo que eres, es todo lo que necesito saber, Keito. Pero... no me interesa de lo que no quieres decirme. No te estoy pidiendo nada más de lo que ya me das.” le explicó, cogiendo los hombros.

El mayor lo pensó.

Tenía miedo, al final. Miedo que acabara mal, miedo que Yuto un día pusiera darse cuenta que no le gustaba pasar su tiempo con él, miedo de abrirse con él y tras verse abandonar.

Pero mirando a Yuto y su expresión esperanzada mientras esperaba su respuesta, estaba difícil creer que nunca pusiera herirlo.

Asintió, sin añadir algo más, y pareció ser bastante por el menor también.

Yuto se descansó de vuelta en el diván, apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas y dejándose acariciar, lentamente.

Keito quería creer de poder tener éxito de amarlo, de dejar que Yuto lo conociera realmente.

Quería creer de poder finalmente confiar en alguien a punto de dejarlo entrar en su vida. 


End file.
